Innocent Little Accidents
by NightHorrors
Summary: Takes place when Narumi was supposed to watch Kiri, but I made a whole bunch of changes  Be nice I'm new okay.  Yosh!
1. Inoccent Little Accidents Ch1

Hiya! I'm new here, and this is my first story! I decided to do it for Beauty Pop, I've read it like three times!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop, all rights belong to Kiyoko Aria... Not me.

Oh yeah this takes place around the time when Narumi is told to watch Kiri for the night. I just love that chapter!

Ok lets go! YOSH!

Narumi Shogo had just knocked on the door of Kiri Koshiba. His hated rival or, so he'd like to think. The truth in the matter was that he was hopelessly in love with Kiri but, to damn stubborn to admit it to anybody even himself. Now he was at her door to return the comb he had borrowed from the girl early at the today's training camp.

After waiting for about forever and a day she opened the door. "Naru-Naru? Why are you here at this hour of the night?" Kiri said bluntly as she always had. Narumi was outraged "WHAT! I was just here like ten minutes ago Mussy head!" He shouted using the nickname he had given Kiri since they met.

" AND DON'T CALL ME NARU-NARU!" He hated that damnnickname. "Then you call me by my name." she asked rather bored at the moment. `Wha-What!`Narumi thought as he blushed hard "PUFF-KO PUFF-KO!" He struggled to get the words out. " Puff-ko? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" Kiri questioned. That only made him blush harder. "Man you really need to go. Come on." She grabbed his arm, and led him into her house. "Here you go." She was walking away when Narumi grabbed her arm, and slipped on a banana peel pinning her against the wall.

Narumi got a good look into her eyes. They looked different not like the usual indifferent stare. They looked surprised. He started to get pulled in. "Naru-Nar-" Kiri had been cut off by Narumi's lips crashing against hers.

Kiri was shocked for a moment then gave in, and started to kiss back. Narumi was startled by the reaction and stopped. Kiri drew back to. That's when Kiri's drunk dad busted through the door. Narumi still had Kiri against the wall. "W-w-wait,I swear it's not what it looks like!" Narumi said as if he had done a crime. "Your mom's sick Kiri!" Koshiba Seji stated drunkly. "Huh?" Was all she said. "I'm going to leave to go look over her." He turned to Narumi and said "I leave her in your care." And before Narumi could protest he was already out the door.

`...Damn this is going to be a long night` Thought Narumi.

Yes! First chapy done! On the next chapter...

"Why'd you do that?"

"Kiri! Are you alright?"

"What exactly were you two doing?"

ALL right done! YOSH!


	2. Inoccent Little Accidents Ch2

Disclaimer: I hate doing these because nobody ever owns anything. So as expected I don't either!

Ch.2

Fate must hate Narumi right now. Not only was he stuck in his love/hate rival's house for the whole night, but he kissed her earlier. So things can only take a turn for the worst.

"Um" A voice started from the corner "You really don't have to stay here, Billy is coming back soon."

Kiri lied, knowing full well from a text that he wasn't.

Narumi looked at her to protest, but when he did he remembered the kiss that had taken place moments ago. His faced turned as red as the label for Coke-a-Cola (also don't own) he ran out the door only saying a quick 'okay!' and slammed the door.

Kiri sighed picked up Shampoo and said "Geez, what was his problem?". She touched her finger to her lips slightly remembering the kiss. She blushed, and tried to forget it.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off, and Kiri squeezed Shampoo "Looks like were alone huh?"

(Back to Narumi)

'Damn Mussy-head! Why'd she have to kiss back?' An angry an confused Narumi ran through the brightly lit streets of (Don't remember the name) regrettably thinking about the kiss until the lights went out making the place pitch-black with screams all over the place.

All Narumi could think about was if Kiri was safe or not. Running at an inhuman pace retracing his steps to Kiri's house hoping she was alright.

(Back to the action)

Narumi found that Kiri's front door was unlocked when he got there. He knew of Kiri's carelessness, but seeing this made him shoulder deep in worry for the girl.

Once he got inside he was thankful that nobody had broken in while he was gone.

"Kiri!" Narumi shouted hoping to get her attention, but when no response came his instincts told him to go up to her bedroom.

He got to a room that he thought could be Kiri's. Yes Narumi knows its rude to not knock before going into somebody's bedroom, but the circumstances were different this time.

He opened the bedroom door,and immediately he saw what could Kiri hiding under a big blue cover that had the letters 'BP' on the side of it for whatever reason.

Narumi got closer to the bed and said "M-mussyhead?" He was met by a whimper that was a mix of fear, and something else he couldn't quite put.

He got closer and pulled down the sheets a little, and saw her brown eyes staring at him in surprise. He looked closer and saw tears gracing the sides of her cheeks.

Alright done with this chapter! Don't kill me because of the way I left off!


	3. Inncocent Little Accidents Ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop.

Narumi's heart broke a little when he saw her cry. The only thing he could think of was that he had to stop the crying. He got down on one knee and wiped the tears away with his thumb, got up and sat on the side of her bed.

Putting all embarrassment aside he picked her up, and put her on his lap. He rubbed her back in small circles letting her cry on his shoulder while he said words of comfort to make her feel better.

When she stopped crying she looked up at Narumi, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a 'Thank-you sempai' and drifted off to sleep.

"Uh...K-kiri?" Narumi said softly. The only response was a light snore from Kiri. Narumi blushed as he laid down on her surprisingly comfy bed and went to sleep with her in his arms, wich was in itself pretty hard. Not like she was heavy or anything. It was just pretty hard to calm himself down for the night.

* * *

Kiri's P.O.V

I woke up on top of something warm. I don't really remember what happened last night, I think it had something to do Narumi-sempai. Wait when did I start calling him Sempai? Oh well.

…...

Who am on top of anyways? I looked up and saw Narumi-sempai. I think I was blushing before I passed out, oh well who cares? I wanna go to back to sleep.

* * *

End of Kiri's P.O.V

Narumi's P.O.V

"Ngh." I grunted, and shifted around. Someone was on top of me. I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light. I fully opened them, and I saw Kiri on top of me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times just to make sure I was seeing this right.

I think my face turned 5 shades of red before I fainted. I wanna go back to sleep.

* * *

End of Narumi's P.O.V

* * *

Outside of the house a boy with black hair and glasses opening the door to the Koshiba Beauty Salon a little afraid of what he might see.

Sorry that this chapters so short. I personally think it was bad because I was rushed. R&R


	4. Innocent Little Accidents Ch4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Beauty Pop or anything else...Seriously, I really have to do this?**

**Wow! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, things just happened. You know life gets in the way, cousins stay at dad's house don't get no sleep, laryngitis, catching up on video games, you know the usual.**

**Now, let's get started! (BTW sorry if it's short)**

****

A boy with an unusually high intellect stood outside Kiri Koshiba's house, not sure if turning the knob would be the best decision for his blood pressure at the moment. Kei had kept him up all night about snacks, unicorns, SP, fluffy things, and more annoying Kei-type comments.

You see the boy, Ochiha, also had a crush on the female member of SP, but like his rival, Narumi, he was too afraid to say it to her face. He was close though.

He had been practicing telling Kiri in front of the mirror at his house everyday, and despite a few interruptions from his siblings and Kei, he felt like he was ready to confess.

'Sorry old friend but I gave you too much time to decide. It's my turn now.' Ochiha had thought before working up the nerve to even turn the door knob.

Palms sweaty, heart racing, he trudged on through the Koshiba household, not even bothering to look at all the pretty pictures on the wall that Kiri's mom bothered to put up...Rude.

Once he reached a room with a blue door that said 'Kiri's room' on the front he noticed it was slightly cracked open so you could see a small slither of the room's interior.

"What the hell?" Ochiha had said under a very shaky breath. Bad Ochiha! No cussing!

To further investigate like the nosy bugger he was, he opened the door and walked slowly inside. Even though he knew nothing was going to happen, a light blush crossed his face at the thought of him being inside her room.

He looked at the bed, and his all of his hopes and dreams were crushed at once. Kinda' like working all day and looking forward to lunchtime when the fat guy steals the last doughnut. I mean, _who_ does that?

His crush and rival were-were sleeping together! Gah! His worst nightmare uncovered! He was horrified.

'Damn you Narumi Shogo!' He shouted angrily inside of his head. To tell you the truth it sounded like the ending to a superhero movie. Where the villain shouts 'Darn you _generic hero_, Darn youuuu!'

He stormed out of the room to go home and get ready for school, but not before taking one last glance at the sleeping figures. Kiri was on top of Narumi, and his hand was wrapped around her small frame. Oh, how he wished to be Narumi.

He went to the driveway and looked back one more time at the house.

"Narumi Shogo, just you wait till' I get my revenge..." Said Ochiha as he stormed out of the grave site for his broken dreams. He was slowly turning into a villain...

….And he liked it.

Meanwhile, Kei Minami was watching closely from a perch in a tree overlooking the household. He got out another pocky stick, and chuckled to himself.

"Heh heh, seems things are getting interesting." He loved spying _so_ much because of things like this. He rubbed the dark circles under his eyes, gotten from having no sleep at all.

As he bit into the chocolate pocky stick, a dozen birds flew up from the tree he was in and made they're way towards the sky.

****

**Wow, um hoped you guys liked it!**

**I added Kei and Ochiha in this chapter.**

**I like mysterious Kei, villain Ochiha I'm not so sure. ^-^**

**R&R please!**


End file.
